encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Family Guy deleted scenes
This is a list of deleted/altered scenes from the American adult-comedy Family Guy, all of which can be found on the DVDs, which contain uncut versions of the episodes. Season 4 "PTV" (+43.6 sec) * The TV Version begins with the clip from "Cheeky Bastard" (deutsche Fassung: "Kleiner Scheißkerl") with Stewie and Brian, followed by "Midnight Q" with Quagmire. The DVD Version begins with Peter's "Sideboob Hour" show instead. * After Chris's and Lois' discussion about Jackie Mason in the kitchen, the DVD Version continues with two clips already shown in the TV Version. * When says that there was nothing sleazy in his TV program, two different clips from his shows follow. While the TV Version shows his before-mentioned "Sideboob Hour" spot (that spot's the reason why Lois calls the FCC), the DVD comes up with a clip of an entirely new show. The show is called "Douchebags" and is a parody of Jackass. **I'd also like to mention that the first frames of the shot of Lois (after the exterior shot of the house) are different. Appalled by what she's seeing on screen, she asks "The Sideboob Hour?" in the TV Version. * As already mentioned, the DVD Version continues with Peter's new show "Douchebags". Even the introduction is accompanied by the famous music from the original show. Season 9 "And Then, There Were Fewer" (+7:43 min) * After Stewie says Brian stinks whenever he is left at the Camil, there's an additional scene where the family is confused on what Peter is saying. * And extremely long sequence of Peter driving, parodying The Shining. * Another scene with Peter driving while everyone else is asleep. * After Chris talked to him, Peter's following animation starts a bit earlier on DVD. Probably because he cannot go on doing his previous occupation, he says: "Uh, shit." * Adam West revealing he's left the city in-charge of the Mayor-O-Matic 5000, which is really just a broom with a paper face, attached to a tape-player. * Another chat between Herbert and Shamus. * After Stephanie was murdered, an ad followed on TV and the episode continued with an exterior shot of the manor, which cannot be seen on DVD as well as the first frames of the following animation. * Jillian, Joe and Lois give Carl more movie ideas. * Peter alludes to the additional scene at the beginning. * The scene where Brian says someone needs to have a motive to kill James Wood goes on for longer on DVD. * In the TV version, Tom Tucker directly says that he is not guilty. The DVD version shows a clip of his Freddy Krueger audition first before he says the same sentences from another perspective. * Only the DVD version shows Dr Hartman's and Mort's history with James Woods. * Peter suggests more suspects, which are not even there. * After Consuela's story, Peter looks through the book longer. * On TV, Peter and Consuela can be seen a tiny bit longer. * The scene of Mort asking Murial "how could you?" goes on longer on DVD. * In the TV version, Tom Tucker can be seen disappearing in front of Diane Simmons in between the scenes with Chris/Herbert and Meg/Carl. * Additional scene with Brian and Stewie talking about the possible murderer. ** Then, the scene with Tom and Diane can be seen on DVD. * New scene in a dark Room with Dr. Hartman and Shamus joking about the fact that they both have their voices done by the same voice actor (Seth MacFarlane). * Before Derek arrives with the cell phone, Peter talks to the people and everybody announces their stupid team names. * In the TV version, Derek says "I'll be back" before running away. In the DVD version, Jillian says something and even announces her pregnancy. * Before Quagmire says "We're short one vagina in this room", he moves his hand in a sniffing fashion on DVD. * In the TV version, Carl joins and says: "She could've killed Muriel." On DVD, Adam West first says "We don't know how long she was unconscious" before Carl joins and says: "She could've killed Muriel." * They discuss the Golden Globes longer. * In the TV version, the group moves to the side. The following animations starts a bit longer. The DVD version features Peter talking while they move: "Guys, uh, we're stopping at the bathroom first, okay? So if you're not comfortable with me as a person please circulate yourselves to the uh..." Before they end-up in the bathroom. * Quagmire swears differently on DVD: ** TV: Oh, God ** DVD: Oh, Jesus * More talk after they solved the case. * When Stephanie's corpse falls out of Quagmire's trunk, she is wearing more in the TV version. * In the TV version, Quagmire can be seen in the crowd despite already being gone. The DVD version fixes this. * The credits at the end run significantly slower on DVD and the still frame can be seen longer. External Links * Movie Censorship Category:Family Guy Category:Lists of deleted scenes